Vocaloid High
by KKsaiyancat
Summary: Miku, the new student, left her best friends behind. Until a strange turn of events, then her friends are with her! With several new friends, Miku is ready for anything! Currently on hold, my computer crashed, sorry!


**Vocaloid High**

Chapter 1: New Student

KK: My first Vocaloid fiction! And Miku/Len none the less! Please enjoy! (Minor Rin/Mikuo, Ted/Teto/Nero, Kaito/Meiko, and Luka/Gapuko. Maybe some Gumi/Nero/USee/SeeU.

Disclaimer: It IS called FANFICTION for a reason, you know.

* * *

"We'll miss you!" Teto cried, squeezing me tightly. Neru was silent, but looked very sad. "I'll miss you guys too." I cried back. My mother knocked on the door, telling me the Taxi was here. I heard Nero, Neru's younger brother bite back a small sob. Naru, the middle child of the Akita's, snorted. "Why do I care?" She growled and walked out of the room. "Well...Goodbye, everyone. I hope we can meet again." I said as my mother pulled me out of the room. She dragged me into the Taxi and I waved as we drove away. I could see the three of them run after the car for a block, but all three quickly ran out of breath. I let out a sob. "Goodbye." I choked as they disappeared from sight.

* * *

"My name is Hatsune, Miku. I'm 16 years old, and am happy to be here." I said. The teacher, Mr. Brown, pointed me towards one of the empty seats. "That will be your seat." He told me. It was next to a girl with blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair and a boy with darker blue hair, compared to my own. The girl leaned over towards me after I sat down. "Kon'nichiwa!" She whispered, "My name's Kagamine, Rin. But you can call me Rin-chan!" Rin was hyper, that much I could tell be her introduction. "That's Kaito Shion-san. He's obsessed with ice cream for some reason." She told me. I took out my pocket note-book and scribbled that down.

Rin tried looking at what I'd written but had no luck. "Kagamine! Hatsune! Do I have to write you up? And this early, Hatsune?" Mr. Brown asked, banging his ruler on his desk. "No sir!" The two replied back. He grunted, "good," and continued on his lecture.

~*~Later~*~

"That was a close one!" Rin breathed. I nodded. She then gasped. I tilted my head. "You haven't gotten your headset! How do you know if you're in Vocaloid or Utauloid?" She asked. I sighed. "I actually haven't tried out yet..." I trailed off. Everyone's eyes were on me, including the lunch lady. I smiled nervously. A person pushed there was through the small crowd. It was the Principal, Mrs. Loid, hence how the higher students here were called Vocaloids. That and the 'vocal' is the singing. Sorry if that didn't make sense, my mother says I'm unique with words. She thinks that I'll pass. Mrs. Loid smiled. "There you are, Miku. I've been looking for you this whole lunch!" She exclaimed. "It's time for your audition. Akita and Kasane, the other two girls auditioning, already finished. I'm expecting you to be just as good as them." She told me, grabbed my wrist, and dragged me away. Rin ran after us, and asked if she could watch. Mrs. Loid thought about it for a few seconds, and then turned her away.

I thought about the two people she mentioned earlier. Those names sounded familiar. I shook my head. Those were Neru's and Teto's last names, right? Yeah, they were! I smiled. Could Neru and Teto have moved just for me? Switched schools just for ME? Rin, who didn't want to take no for an answer, was running after us again. She was confused when she saw me smiling. But she then shook her head. After catching up with us, she just wanted to tell me to meet her outside by the Cherry-trees after school. I nodded and she left.

We arrived at the office and she slammed the door shut. "Do you know the anime Black*Rock Shooter?" She asked me. I nodded. _'Of course! The main character IS supposed to be my sister, Black Rock Shooter. Why did mom give her such a weird name...?' _I thought. "The audition is to sing the intro song. I laughed. _'Done!' _I thought. She raised an eyebrow and walked over to her computer. After getting the full song on, without any vocals, she singled me to sing. I didn't.

"Is this place sound proof?" I ask. She nodded. "Okay, good." I say. _'It would be horrible if they found out that I sang that song for the anime...' _I think as she plays the music.

"Burakku Rokku Shuutaa doko e itta no?  
Kikoemasu ka?"  
I start and the music gets faster.

"Ato dore dake sakeba ii no darou  
Ato dore dake nakeba ii no darou  
Mou yamete watashi wa mou hashirenai  
Itsuka yumemita sekai ga tojiru

Makkura de akari mo nai kuzurekaketa kono michi de...  
Aru hazu mo nai ano toki no kibou ga mieta ki ga shita..."

"Doushite?"

"Burakku Rokku Shuutaa, natsukashii kioku  
Tada tanoshikatta ano koro o  
Burakku Rokku Shuutaa, demo ugokenai yo  
Yami o kakeru hoshi ni negai o mou ichido dake hashiru kara"

~*~Music~*~

"Kowakute furueru koe de tsubuyaku watashi no namae o... yonde!  
Yoake o idaku sora kyoukaisen made no kyori ato mou ippo todokanai

Koraeta namida ga afuresou na no ima shita o mukanaide tomatte shimau...  
Mirai o ikite itain da wakatta no omoidashite  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku shinjiru no..."

"Sou yo!"

"Burakku Rokku Shuutaa, yasashii nioi  
Itai yo tsurai yo nomikomu kotoba  
Burakku Rokku Shuutaa, ugoite kono ashi!  
Sekai o ko-e-te"

~*~Music~*~

"Saisho kara wakatte ita koko ni iru koto o  
Watashi no naka no subete no yuuki ga hi o tomoshite-

Mou nigenai yo!"

"Burakku Rokku Shuutaa, hitori ja nai yo  
Koe o agete naitatte kamawanai  
Burakku Rokku Shuutaa, mite ite kureru  
Ima kara hajimaru no watashi no monogatari"

~*~Music~*~  
"Wasuresou ni nattara kono uta o  
Utau no..."  
I finished, bowing.

She stands and claps. "Good job! Bravo! Amazing! I'll have your results shortly, and if all three of you pass, I'll expect you three to sing a song of your own!" She said. She shooed me out of the room and made me stay outside the office on a bench.

A person poked me. I looked over to see it was...Naru! We both screamed when we saw each other. "You moved _here!?_" She yowled. A few teachers ran out, followed by some students. I spotted Rin among them. She spotted me and ran to me, dragging what seemed to be her gender-bender. "What's going on here!?" Rin screeched. "And how do you know _her!?_" She added.

I covered me ears at her screaming. "I saw you leave, but I had no idea that you would come HERE out of ALL places!" Naru yowled. "If I'd known, then I would have dumped rat poisoning in your food weeks ago!" The green-haired girl yelled. Everyone looked at her. She chuckled and shrugged.

Mrs. Loid randomly came out at this time, looking VERY happy. We all stared at her. She was carrying a tape. When I noticed it, my face paled. "Hatsune Miku! I knew that name sounded familiar. Everyone to the auditorium please!" She yowled and took off to the auditorium.

A few minutes passed, and then a giant screen appeared. She played...Black*Rock Shooter? It was the opening song. I paled again. She was on to me...

* * *

KK: Well? Good? Bad? In between? Please no flames, it's my first Vocaloid fic. I will except flames though (I won't like them though...) Also, before you go, answer this question. Do i have to many ',''s? Secondly (is that even a word...?) please REVIEW!


End file.
